


It's Never Too Late

by geeky_ramblings



Series: Coldwave Week 2017 [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Temporary Character Death, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: There were a lot of thing that Mick and Leonard should have said to each other.Day 3: Domestic AU





	It's Never Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> This is as domestic as these two get... at least in my head :)

Watching his teenage self with the baby version of his partner, made Mick want things that he knew he could never have. The feeling only amplified when he lost Leonard to the Oculus. Being on the Waverider without Leonard and stuck with a bunch of people who couldn’t really understand (not that they wanted to) him, gave Mick a lot of time to think. He had a lot of regrets, namely never telling Leonard how he really felt about him. Maybe if Mick had, Leonard would still be alive and they could start over. All Mick wanted was to have Leonard Snart as his husband and a child of their own — not that would never happen. Or so he thought.

So a year later, when Leonard inexplicably appeared on the bridge of the Waverider as dinosaurs rampaged Los Angeles, Mick didn’t question it. Instead, he kissed Leonard firmly on the lips before grabbing his newly resurrected partner by the hand. After they got the hell out of dodge, Mick practically dragged Leonard to the nearest temple in order to get married. 

Through a series of vows, Mick and Leonard finally got their shit together. They might have spent nearly thirty years sharing a bed but they had never talked about love. Both of them were too afraid of putting a name to their relationship. Now, however, it was all out in the open. Besides taking Mick’s name wasn’t the only advantage to their marriage — it did help that they couldn’t testify against each other in court anymore.

After their impromptu wedding, Leonard and Mick decided they had quite enough of time travel. Knowing that they didn’t want to go back to the Waverider, they went to the nearest travel agent and bought themselves a week’s vacation in Aruba with Professor Stein’s credit card. 

Once there, Mick’s days were spent underneath Leonard — opened and wanted more. It was the best week of his life. Coming back to Central City afterwards had been hard but they had banks to rob and a house to save up for. Besides there was question that the two wanted to ask Iris West — hopefully she would say yes.

Leonard had a sneaking suspicion that she had a soft spot for him. Especially, after Leonard had helping Barry save her life. If there was anyone the two wanted to be the future mother of their child it would be her. First, however, Mick had a romantic dinner for two to plan and Leonard had a criminal empire to build. That was about as domestic as Captain Cold and Heatwave got — still Leonard did have some eatable underwear for when he got home after the jewel heist he had just pulled off.

All in all, they could say their new life together was a good one.


End file.
